


The Perks of Christmas

by Verkaiking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlaw Queen Advent Calendar 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verkaiking/pseuds/Verkaiking
Summary: Former lovers are brought together again through the magic of Christmas...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	The Perks of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 12 of the 2020 OQ Advent Calendar. Hope y'all enjoy. Happy holidays!

Bethesda Terrace is a great little spot to people-watch. A corner of Central Park where you can sit and wonder about the lives of those passing by, with them none the wiser. Robin finds it soothing, seeing people briskly walking their pets, children laughing, musicians playing. He’s even witnessed the occasional engagement by the fountain, joined in the applauding crowd when that coveted “Yes” is given to the poor soul nervously bent on their knee.

If you’re a photographer like Robin, that’s exactly the place you need to be. Especially this time of year, when the lights and the frosty air add a soft, glowy filter to everything around you, colorful fuzzy scarves and well-worn knit caps contrasting the puffy dark coats most New Yorkers tend to favor.

Yes, the view from Bethesda Terrace at Christmastime is indeed quite magical.

But Robin would be lying if he said that’s the reason he’s been here for over an hour now.

It’s 8:15 on the dot, and she’s been standing by the fountain for a while, staring up at the angel in contemplative silence.

He hasn’t seen her since their time together in Iraq two years ago, and up until about half an hour earlier, when he caught sight of her again after so long, he hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed her.

He’d been on assignment. Photographing the consequences of war for a Human Rights Watch report. Her C.O., Commander John Little, had introduced them and tasked her with giving him a tour of the base. Robin had not been ready for her quick wit and her beauty, and he’d been mesmerized from the moment he laid eyes on her.

That tour was meant to last an hour at most, but they’d just kept talking and talking and talking. Enjoying each other’s company more than either of them expected. At the end of that first day, Robin had made a dumb excuse about needing further guidance, just to see her again. She accepted, invited him over to the base again the next day, and the next, introduced him to her Army buddies, and showed him what their everyday life was like there.

Robin, in turn, had invited her along to his walks around Baghdad during the week that followed. Together, they had explored the city. The mosques, the markets, the food. They’d even joined in a volleyball game with the kids at Tahrir beach, laughing and mocking each other as they played on opposite teams. Robin had been fascinated by her, and found himself wanting to spend more time in her presence.

He kept finding ways to see her, to the point where Commander Little stopped asking why he was showing up at the base every single day, and would simply call her in through the coms.

They talked about their families, their jobs, and bonded over the bittersweet aspects of life away from home. She would make jokes over his intolerance for hot weather, and he’d wipe the droplets of sweat away from her temples to call her out on her own inability to adapt to the heat.

When she finally kissed him, it was during an excursion to the desert, with rocky sand crunching under their feet and the sunset casting its orange rays all around them. It wasn’t planned, but somehow, in the middle of their conversation, she’d fisted her hands in his shirt and brought him down to her, crashing their lips together. After a moment, she’d let go, staring at him in shock at what she’d done, but Robin was hooked, and had instantly pulled her back to him, tasting her lips once again and tangling his fingers in the short ends of her hair.

It’s the best first kiss he’s ever had.

They’d spent three weeks together after that. Three glorious weeks where he’d mapped her body and discovered what made her sigh and moan and ask for more. They knew it wouldn’t lead anywhere, that they both had jobs that would never allow for a relationship, but they couldn’t resist the pull between them. He doesn’t think what they had was love. Not really, not in such a short time. But he would’ve given anything to have more of it. More of her.

After those three weeks, when his assignment was finished and he had to leave, she had sent him off to the airport with a kiss on the cheek. He’s carried the image of her in his mind ever since, accompanied by a fondness that had laid dormant until now, when she’s just a few steps ahead of him.

She’s beautiful as ever, dark waves that used to almost kiss the tops of her shoulders now hanging a couple of inches below them, dancing in the chilly wind; soulful brown eyes that he can’t quite make out from this distance but knows are there; and lips so enticing he’d photographed them endlessly during their trysts in the desert, when he would sneak into her rooms and discover every inch of her with his tongue...

The uniform he’d often shove off of her is missing, replaced instead by tight jeans, sleek black boots, and a black peacoat with red trimming, its golden buttons glinting in the morning sun. A festive shade of red adorns her lips, and a winter flush colors her cheeks as she watches her own breath puff out in front of her, her mouth curving into a smile at the sight. Stunning, in every way. 

Robin hasn’t mustered the courage to speak to her. But he wants to. He wants to see if her heart stutters the same way his has been for the past half hour, while he’s watched her take in the world around her and sigh contentedly.

But then she takes one final look, one final exhale, and turns away from the fountain, ready to leave, so Robin decides it’s now or never. He hurriedly makes his way to her, unable to hide his smile as he calls out, “Shouldn’t you be shouting orders at someone, Sergeant Mills?”

She’s ready to verbally slap him with some of that New York sass, he can tell by the way her eyes roll slightly as she turns to address whoever’s pestering her, and then her eyes go wide.

“Ro—Robin?” she asks, stunned.

“Hello, Regina,” he greets calmly, still grinning at her. Unable to stop.

She laughs then, and to his complete and utter delight, throws her arms around him in a hug. It doesn’t escape his notice how she inhales deeply, and the way her body all but melts into his hold has him tightening his grip around her.

“What are you doing in New York?” she asks when they part, one hand moving up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes are still on him, moving appreciatively up and down his frame the way they used to.

“Experiencing the holidays,” he explains. “You spoke of Christmas in the city so fondly back then, I had to come see it for myself.”

At the skeptical raise of her eyebrow, he chuckles, and tacks on his real answer. “My sister lives here now. It’s her first Christmas away from home, so I decided to visit.”

“How do you like it so far?” Regina asks then.

“It’s beautiful,” he answers, his tone making clear he’s not just talking about the city.

She catches it, her smile brightening as she looks and looks at him. He understands the feeling. He’s had a good 45 minutes to contemplate her and he still can’t get enough.

“What about you?” he asks. “On leave?”

“Permanent assignment, actually,” she tells him, and her eyes light up as she explains, “I, um, I’m working at the USACE in Fort Hamilton. Second in command.”

“That’s wonderful! Congratulations,” Robin says, genuinely happy for her. “I take it Henry is excited to have his mum home then?”

He remembers how fondly she spoke of her son. How much she missed him, and knowing she won’t be missing out on more moments of his life warms him.

“He was last year, when I surprised him by coming home for Christmas and telling him I was staying for good. This year, I’m afraid the novelty has worn off and he’s all about male bonding time with his dad. They’re on a winter hiking trip upstate.”

“I’d imagine once he returns and realizes he gets two Christmases, he’ll find the novelty again,” Robin offers, and she lets out a laugh, a raspy melodious sound that does warm, tingly things to him even after all this time.

“True,” Regina concedes. “He does often say that double presents is the best part of having divorced parents.”

“He’s right,” Robin agrees. “Mine always overdid the present bit, trying to compete with each other. Ruby and I quite enjoyed that.”

“Daniel and I don’t compete.”

She sounds so resolute, but her eyes shift to the snowy hill behind him, and Robin decides to needle her a little.

“Are you only saying that because you always win?”

“No,” she says adamantly, but there’s a grin forming on her lips.

“Whatever you say, Sergeant Mills,” says Robin, laughing.

The conversation lulls then, and it’s the incredulous shake of his head that prompts Regina to break the easy silence with a whispered, “What?”

“You just look...amazing,” he says sincerely. “Happy.”

She smiles at that, confirms, “I am. You look well, too.”

“I am,” he echoes, and tells her a little bit about how he’s been teaching some photography classes at the Royal College of Art for the past couple of months.

“I also have some gigs with The Evening Standard,” he adds, “but mostly local stuff.”

“Sounds great,” she tells him, and he can tell she means it. “And I bet you have more stability now that you’re home.”

“I do,” he admits with a chuckle.

“More time to meet people, too...” she throws in somewhat apprehensively, and when she asks, “You dating anyone?” he’s thrilled.

“Nope, no one,” he informs her all too happily, and she responds with a whispered _Ah_.

“I just play a lot of chess with Dad,” Robin adds then.

That makes her grin. “Have you gotten any better?”

She means to tease him, of course, but for some reason, the fact that she remembers he’s shit at chess moves him.

“Not really, no,” he tells her, and they both share a little laugh. “But I’m hoping to, now that I have more time to practice.”

Regina sighs, shaking her head fondly at him, but says nothing.

“I do miss the desert sometimes, though,” Robin confesses, and at the skeptical raise of her eyebrow, he balks, “What? I do!”

“You complained about the sand and the heat every single day you were there,” she challenges, and Robin laughs.

“True. But... the company was quite something,” he tells her with a pointed look, delighting in the way she bites her lower lip in response.

She hasn’t yet told him what her dating situation is, so he probably shouldn’t be hitting on her like he is, but it makes him bold, that little lip bite, has him adding, “Definitely worth the sweat,” in a low, seductive voice. She used to love it when he spoke to her like this.

He can see the effect of it now, like no time has passed. She bites that lip again and looks him up and down, shaking her head as she admonishes, “Still a flirt, I see.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Robin tells her casually, winking before he adds, “Besides, it’d be a crime not to flirt with you.”

That makes her laugh again, and god, he’s just itching to run his gloved fingers down her cheek, to lean in and tuck his nose into the warm skin of her neck and leave soft kisses there. How he went without her for so long, he’ll never know.

“What about you?” he asks then, before he can get his hopes up. “Are you seeing anybody?”

“No. I’m not,” she answers, and it’s music to his ears.

The wind chooses that moment to pick up, slapping cold and crisp against his worn leather jacket, the ends of his scarf fluttering about as he admits, “Kind of craving that desert heat now, if I’m honest.”

“So do I, actually,” she says then, clasping her hands in front of her and rocking a little in a fruitless attempt to ward off the chill. “I’ll never understand why Henry and Daniel love the cold so much.”

“Well, it does have its perks,” Robin reckons.

“Like what?” Regina asks after scoffing at his words.

He offers his hand to her then. “Ready for the next adventure?”

They’re the words he would use to invite her along to some new place he’d discovered in Baghdad. A preamble to the fun day ahead. He sees the recognition on her face, relishes her answering smile as she takes his hand, her fingers squeezing gently around his. She trusts him still, after all this time, and the knowledge sends a pleasant current of warmth up his spine.

Robin doesn’t say anything, merely guides her along the park paths and smiles as they move through the small crowds.

“Are you kidnapping me?” she asks jokingly, and Robin laughs.

“I’d never stand a chance against you, Sergeant Mills,” he says, then insists. “It’s only about half a mile out, I promise.”

They pass the model-boat pond, then the Alice in Wonderland sculpture, and head out of the Park, walking up Fifth for a little over a block to 78th Street before making their way across to Madison.

“Robin, where are we going?” she asks when he picks up the pace, her hand holding his still.

He turns around and smiles, because their destination is now in plain sight. He gestures toward the place with a flourish and reveals, “Hot chocolate. The best perk of winter.”

She stops, looking up at the entryway to La Maison du Chocolat, and exhales a laugh.

“Since when are you a New York City hot chocolate spots connoisseur?” she asks in disbelief.

“Ruby told me about it,” he admits. “Have you been here before?”

“It’s my favorite,” Regina tells him. And well, isn’t that just absolutely perfect?

As they walk into the establishment, they’re assaulted by the smell of cocoa, Robin’s eyes dancing over the elegant gold bows that decorate the pillars and the menu board. There’s a slim Christmas tree made of chocolate in the display window, large dark and milk chocolate stars decorating the structure. There are more stars displayed in the bakery case, these ones filled with pecans and pistachios, and they are sitting next to a variety of yule logs that entice customers with their exquisite decorations.

Robin barely has time to take it all in before they are seated at one of the tiny tables by the window, awaiting their beverages and the selection of macarons that Regina insists he tries.

They converse as they wait, and he’s amazed by just how easy it is to fall back into rhythm with her. It’s like no time has passed, like it was just yesterday that they were eating date cookies and walking the arid terrain, sneaking kisses here and there.

At some point, her hand ends up on top of the table, close enough that he inches his fingers forward until he can clasp hers, the lack of gloves allowing him to feel the softness of her skin. She doesn’t say anything, and he takes his time, caressing her palm, flipping her hand over and running his thumb over her knuckles. Robin used to do this a lot, used to stroke her hand when they were together, an affectionate gesture that also served to commit the feel of her to memory.

Regina clears her throat, and it takes another moment before he looks up at her, realizing the conversation has come to a stop.

“Sorry,” he says then, “Old habits.” But she shakes her head at him.

“No, no, it’s fine,” she tells him shyly, weaving her fingers with his. “Truth is, I’ve missed this.”

He’s about to return the sentiment when their drinks arrive, their server placing the cups delicately before each of them and setting the plate of macarons in the middle of the table. They smile, exchange pleasantries with the young woman, and by the time she leaves, Regina’s hand is away from his and on her cup.

He mourns the loss of contact immediately, but follows her lead, taking a sip from his own cup.

The hot chocolate is delicious. Rich and creamy, with the perfect amount of sugar to balance out the bitterness of the cocoa. But the best part, really, is seeing how much Regina enjoys watching him drink it.

“You like it?” she asks.

“Best I’ve ever had,” Robin says sincerely. He takes another sip, then places the cup back on its saucer, and just watches her for a moment.

When she finally asks what he’s staring at, he brings them back to their conversation from earlier, rasping a simple, “I’ve missed you too.”

It would’ve never worked. Not with the lives they had, the jobs they were in, but she’s always been on his mind one way or another. Always been the one he compares other women to and finds them lacking. Well, not _lacking_ . They didn’t _lack_ anything. They just... weren’t her.

“Have you now?” she asks cheekily. Robin smiles.

“When I went home... I saw you everywhere. I stopped so many women on the street because I thought they were you. When I saw you earlier... I thought I was imagining things.”

“Want me to pinch you?” Regina jokes back, and god, she’s beautiful when she grins at him like that.

He shakes his head, though, tells her there’s no need for that, and then leans forward to catch a drop of chocolate on the corner of her lip.

Again, that tingly jolt of electricity shoots through him with overwhelming familiarity, taking him back to their hot days in the desert, their even hotter nights in her bed.

The weather has changed, and so have their lives, but Robin finds he’s as head over heels for her now as he was two years ago.

* * *

“It was really good seeing you,” Regina says as they walk to the back exit together. It’s almost 11:00AM now, their hot chocolate has been consumed, their macarons devoured, and it’s time to part ways.

Robin’s heart sinks at the realization.

He’s about to respond when he catches her glimpsing at something above his head. Looking up, he notices the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

“Ah, yes, another perk of the season,” he tells her, his mood brightening with her ensuing laugh.

“I suppose it is, if you have someone you want to kiss,” she replies.

At her words, he inches closer, tentatively bringing his face within an inch of hers.

“I do,” he answers, his voice low, and his eyes are then drawn to her tongue as it peeks out to wet her lower lip.

“Robin,” she breathes.

“May I kiss you, Regina?” he asks then, whispers it in the scant space between them.

She doesn’t answer, only moves closer, her breath puffing in the cold air before she lands her lips on his.

Fire erupts inside him, melting away the cold as he breathes her in and buries his fingers in her hair, drawing her closer when his hand settles on the back of her neck.

She moans at the action, and then she’s sucking gently at his bottom lip. It’s even better than he remembers, and when his tongue seeks to taste her and she immediately acquiesces, he’s overwhelmed by how good it all feels.

He’s intoxicated by the sweet flavor of her, by the whiff of lavender from her perfume, by the way she wraps her arms around his waist and tightens her grip when he does the same. They take a breath, just one, and then the exchange gets deeper, heats up and unravels into the addicting mix of little bites and slow, sucking kisses that he’d tried to block out of his memory so as not to miss her that much more.

She takes a quick nip at his upper lip, running her tongue over it right after to soothe the sting, and Robin is moaning her name, but it comes out as an unintelligible mess as he kisses her back, his tongue stroking hers slowly and then savoring the soft sugariness of her lips.

God, he’s lost to her. Utterly and completely lost to her.

When they finally part, he keeps her in his arms, his forehead resting on hers as their breaths mingle. Regina tilts her head up for a moment, landing a sweet peck on the tip of his nose before she sighs contentedly.

“I don’t know if I can get used to missing you all over again after this,” Robin laments, and her answering laugh chases away the chill of the winter morning.

“Well, we can’t have that, now, can we?” she teases, her breath warm on his cheek. “So how about you come home with me instead?”

Robin takes a moment to thank his lucky stars for serendipity and second chances, and wiggles his eyebrows to keep her laughing as he responds with three simple words.

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am."


End file.
